The Mission of Brutality
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: This is a PRZ story were Adam and Kat have to go on a quest to find the Gem of Power!
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! **

The mission of brutality chapter: one

One day at the youth center, Kat was reading a book about love and Adam was drinking a milkshake. "I don't think you should be reading that." Adam said with his mouth full.

"And why not?" questioned Kat. Then their communicators went off.

"Kat?" Alpha voice came through the communicator.

"We read you Alpha," Kat replied holding her communicator to her mouth.

"Are you hiding?" asked Alpha.

"Yes we are," said Kat.

"Zordon has a special mission for you." said Alpha.

"OK!" said Kat just before they teleported Adam said to Kat "that's scary."

At the command center Kat and Adam arrived "Rangers Zordon has something to say" said Alpha

"Kat, Adam you two have to go on a dangerous mission." Said Zordon.

"What about the others?" said Kat.

"I'm afraid they're sick." Said Alpha.

"Where's Billy?" said Adam.

"In the bathroom." Said Alpha.

Then Billy came out of the bathroom and said "Sorry guys," and then Kat coughed, "oh, guys and cute girl" said Billy.

"Uh." said Kat.

"What did I say?" asked Billy.

"Anyway you two embark on your mission." said Zordon.

"Right!" said Kat.

"Good luck rangers" said Alpha.

"Thanks we'll need it." said Adam. Then they teleported out of the command center. Into the rain forest, "So what are we looking for?" asked Adam.

"I don't know" mumbled Kat. Then Kat raised her arm to her mouth and said "Zordon, Alpha come in!"

"Kat I can't talk to you right now, Zordon is going through convulsions, aye, yi, yi, yi!"

Kat said to Adam "that was a big help."

"Yeah." Said Adam "look there's a…" said Kat.

"What?" said Adam. "Nothing." answered Kat. Then their communicators went off and Alpha's voice came through "Rangers here is the objective of your mission, go to the nearest volcano to your right and get the gem of power."

"That's it?" said Kat.

"Yup" answered Alpha.

"OK, we're on it!" then cogs came running up to them, "It's Morphin' time!" said Kat.

"Zeo ranger one pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo ranger four green!" said Adam.

Kat kicked a cog in the chest, and Adam punched a cog in the gut and kneed him in the face,

"Two more!" said Kat. Then Adam did a flying kick in a cogs face, "Adam help!" screamed Kat.

"I'm coming Kat!" said Adam. Then Adam did a tornado kick at the cog.

"Thanks." said Kat.

"Anytime! said Adam.

"Power down!" Kat and Adam both said in unison. It was taking forever to get to the volcano and they were not even half way yet!

To the Machine Empire: "Those rangers are a thorn in my side!" said King Mondo.

"I know dear, but I have an Idea." Said Queen Machina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Back on earth, "my feet are killing me Kat." Said Adam,

"Mine started killing me two miles back." Said Kat.

Then a cog came running up, "must be a lost one." Said Adam.

"Oh, Adam you're too funny" Said Kat.

Then they turned to face the cog, and then they both kicked the cog in the face.

At the volcano, "we're finally here" said Adam, falling to his knees.

Then Kat asked "has it been a day since we talked to Alpha?"

And Adam replied "yes." Then Tommy jumped out of the trees and kicked Kat in the chest and Adam in the face "what was that for?" Said Adam and Kat,

Then Tommy said "because I hate you both, teleporting back to the Command Center."

Then a cog ran up and kicked Kat in the back, and Adam said "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Then Adam kicked the cog in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: The last two chapters will be massive ones.**

Chapter 3

To the Youth Center: "So Carlos, going to get your hair cut?" Said Ashley,

"Yes Ashley I am." Answered Carlos,

And then they heard a screeching, whiny voice say, "watcha talkin bout?'' And then Justin came over to join them.

"We're just talkin bout the Big C's hair." Said Ashley,

Then Justin said "you two birdies are…" but Justins mouth was stopped by Ashleys finger, "shh, that's enough." Ashley said calmly.

Meanwhile at the volcano, "so, how do we get in?" said Adam.

"I don't know, I better talk to Alpha." Said Kat.

"Oh, while your doing that I'll just talk to myself and wonder how great it is to be lost." Said Adam.

Kat just growled at Adams comment, "Alpha, are you there?" Said Kat talking into her communicator.

"AYE YI YI, Yes Kat I'm here what do you want?" answered Alpha.

"How do we get into the volcano?" questioned Kat.

"There should be a trap door that you have to stand on to get inside." Said Alpha.

"Okay, we're on it!" said Kat.

"Oh great, we will be walking though tunnels like moles!" said Adam, who is cranky, tired and wants to go get something to eat.

Then three Cogs ran up "do not let them get inside!" Said the leader of the three.

Then Adam kicked a cog in the chest and then karate chopped its back.

And Kat punched a cog in the gut and kicked the cog in the face.

"I'm out of here!" said the third cog and it teleported out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: This chapter was originally intended to be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers!**

Chapter 4

"Now that has been taken care of where's the trap ddddooooorrrr!" said Adam falling through the trap door.

"Addaaammm!" screamed Kat also falling through the trap door.

"Ow." Said Adam in pain.

"Aahh, oomph." Kat grunted.

Then Adam felt very hot but he didn't know why, but suddenly he found out why because they were on a ledge in the volcano! "Okay where's the gem of power?" Said Kat.

"Look there's Tommy!" exclaimed Adam. Then Tommy picked up Adam and threw him across the volcano! Adam screamed all the way across but when Adam landed he was right in front of the gem!

Meanwhile Tommy showed Kat a bridge that led to the gem. When they all met in front of the gem and Adam said "Thanks Tommy, now I'll get the gem." But when Adam reached for it, he felt a hit in the back, "WHAT!" said Adam.

"Hands off the gem, its mine gem!" Said Tommy.

"Tommy what are you doing!" Said Kat glaring at Tommy square in the eyes.

"Taking care of business!" Answered Tommy reaching for the gem.

But Kat pushed him back before he could get it! And then Kat grabbed the gem and said "I've got it!"

But Tommy got up! "Give that to me!" Tommy said in an angry tone.

"NEVER!" said Kat.

With a shrug and a who cares look, Tommy Said "teleporting back to my home!"

Meanwhile at the Youth Center, "Justin stop, don't touch that!" said Ashley.

And of course Justin broke a pitcher of juice. "Justin!" said Ashley smacking his face.


	5. Chapter 5 The End!

**Authors****note:****This****is****the****last****Chapter!****Sorry****it****was****not****giant****like****I****said.**

Chapter 5

Then the volcano started shaking violently! "Adam we better get back to the command center!" exclaimed Kat. Then Kat said "Teleporting out of the volcano!"

Back at the Command center, "Kat, Adam you two failed!" exclaimed Zordon.

"Rangers you did not fail you succeeded!" said Alpha.

Then Billy came our caring a cake that said, "Party time!"

Then Adam said "Hey Alpha,"

"Yes Adam?"

"I thought Tommy was sick like the others." Finished Adam. Alpha just shrugged.

"Hey guys where's the gem!" exclaimed Kat.

"Behold the viewing globe." Said Zordon. In the viewing globe they all saw Tommy standing on top of the volcano holding the gem of power! "This is for you Power Rangers!" said Tommy dropping the gem into the volcano! And then the volcano erupted and Tommy said "uh-oh, better teleport!" And Tommy barely got out of there!

"Kat, Adam that's okay we have another mission for you in time though." Said Alpha.

"Okay Alpha." Said Kat.

Epilogue: "Justin where's my lipstick?" asked Ashley. Then Justin turned his lipstick face to her and said "I don't know."

**The****End!**


	6. Chapter 6 WHAT IS THIS?

**A/N: Don't ask me why I'm writing this.**

"This is Tommy and I want you all to dig my grave and...OW!" Said Tommy getting a pie thrown in his face.

All of the students began to laugh at Tommy "it's not funny! Now shut up!" Said Tommy wiping pie from his face.

**THE END?**


End file.
